La amistad es para siempre
by Lyon Wolf
Summary: Twilight como Alicornio se enfrenta a la maldición de vivír sin sus amigas. Ella debe hacer frente a todo ella sola, sus amigas viven vidas normales como Ponis normales. One shot trágico.


Agradezco y doy todo crédito a Just a Frog por dejarme transcribir y adaptar este fanfiction. Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice.

Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre My Little Pony propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust.

A My Little Pony fanfic.

By Just a frog

"La amistad es para siempre"

Twilight caminaba lentamente por los jardines del castillo.  
Siempre tan hermosos como el año anterior. Verdes y coloridos. Ella con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Los jardines eran encantadores. Tan hermosos como ella. Sigue siendo la misma Twilight de todos los años. Ella podía recordar claramente cada uno de esos años como Alicornio.  
Toda una vida de estudio, dedicación y aprendizaje con sus amigas le había permitido hacer esta mágica transformación.  
Poco sabía ella, que el destino ese día la llevaria a una vida solitaria. Había vivido ahora por sus cientos de años, sus amigas ya no se encontraban en ellos.  
Las ponis que significan su mundo habían vivido como cualquier pony. Ellas crecieron y crecieron, en el transcurso de los años envejecieron como sus bellos cuerpos llegaban a lo último de sus energías y fallecieron donde una nueva vida las esperó, Twilight lo sabía, pero aún así, sólo sus recuerdos han de quedar en su soledad.

-"Un verdadero amigo, fiel ayuda a un amigo que lo necesite ..." Ella sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se mantuvo de Debía ser egoísta. No podía llorar,ellas vivieron grandes vidas. Tenían familias a quiénes adoraban, compartieron, y murieron como héroes.

Fueron enterradas en la parte trasera del jardín. En memoria de aquellas ponis que ayudaron a cambiar Equestria. Fueron los elementos de la armonía.  
Generosas, amables, fuertes y llenas de amor, algo que se podía sentir que irradian fuera de ellas.

Ella se dirigía a verlas ahora, para hablar con ellas. Ella sabía que se habían ido hace tiempo, pero sus almas han salido de la tierra y fueron a un lugar de felicidad eterna.

Ella sólo tenía una esperanza de que pudieran oírla. Celestia las echa de menos. A medida que se acercaba al Memorial con su pecho apretado, con los ojos ardientes. Todavía casi no podía soportar el hecho de perderlas.  
Eran sus mejores amigas, hermanas, sus heroínas.  
Twilight estaba junto a ellas, en sus tumbas se anhelaba el mármol, flores frescas estaban allí, algo que ella pidió.  
Tomó un gran respiro de aire antes de sentarse y exhaló lentamente.

No quería llorar, pero las lágrimas calientes arruinó la piel de sus mejillas.  
"Hola chicas ..." Ella dijo con voz cascada.  
Nombres que nunca olvidaría. Caras que nunca olvidaría. Las caras que no había visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué iba a hacer para volver verlos?.

Para ver Rainbow Dash darle uno de sus ojos cuando ella piensa que algo es "cooler.", o para ver los graciosos ojos de Pinkie Pie y oír su risa alegre. Para ver Rarity tener esa mirada de determinación en sus ojos cuando ella se concentraba en pensar para hacer un vestido o decoración. Para ver que Fluttershy con aquella pequeña sonrisa apenas perceptible.  
Para ver Apple Jack y ver esos ojos honestos que miraban con obstinación aún así lleno de amor.  
Echaba de menos los días en Ponyville. Cuando podia levantarse, caminar y ver a sus amigas todos los días. Para reír con ellas, llorar con ellas, para aprender con ellas.  
Ahora estaba de pie aquí. Llorar. Ella se calmó un poco antes de acercarse a la tumba de la pony granjera y apoyar su cara contra el nombre grabado.

Duele tanto no tenerlas cerca.  
-"Terrón de azúcar, no tienes que vivir en el pasado. Siempre seremos una parte de ti ..."

Twilight suspiró. Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Apple Jacks cuando ella presenció verla partir al sueño eterno.  
Recordar ver una granjera brillante y vibrante ahora gris y frágil. Aquellas piernas fuertes utilizados para los árboles estaban ahora flácido y débil. Ojos verde brillante, estaban nublados.  
Apple Jack había sido la última de sus amigas en cumplir con este destino. Para morir ante sus ojos. Con toda la estúpida magia, sabía que no podía salvarlas. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte.  
La muerte de un amigo es como perder una parte de ti mismo. Ese día Twilight sintió haberlo perdido todo.

Fluttershy la primera en irse, junto con la primera pieza de su alma. Su bondad estaba con ella hasta en la muerte.  
Sostuvo la pezuña de Twilight y le rogó que no se sienta mal, que debe recordar sin tristeza que cada hecho durante toda su vida con Twilight fue la experiencia más increíble cualquier pony puede desear.

Twilight recordaba haber visto esos grandes ojos mirándola con amor y tristeza cuando salía de su cuerpo.

Rainbow Dash. Sus alas fuertes se habían vuelto débiles, por lo que en ese momento era un pony a tierra, eligió vivir con sus amigos en la vejez, en lugar de estar en el cielo. Ella no quería morir allí y saver que todo lo que amaba estaba en la tierra. Su lealtad nunca fue, ni tampoco su determinación. Ella le dio una sonrisa a Twilight con sus ojos magenta que miraban a los morados ojos de Twilight.

-"Hey, no llores. Estaré feliz Twilight... voy a poder volar de nuevo cuando esté allá arriba, pasando por las nubes, más allá de las estrellas. Voy a ser capaz de sentir el viento de nuevo... En cuanto aquí estoy vieja, estoy viviendo como un pony tierra cuando en realidad quiero nada más que sentir el viento en mis plumas, y además voy a tener Fluttershy conmigo. Ella necesita un poco de compañía de todos modos. Las amo tanto y quiero que lo sepan."  
Esas fueron sus últimas respiraciones ronca antes de abrazar a la muerte se la había llevado.

Rarity fue la siguiente y, por supuesto,  
apezar de la vejez y en su lecho de muerte, ella se había hecho lucir lo mejor posible. Su cabello era de un gris púrpura profundo todavía, pero sus ojos ya no eran brillantes. Eran tranquilos y cansado.  
Ella sonrió con tristeza. ella se uniría a Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash.

-"Querida. No te sientas mal. Las lágrimas no deben ser desperdiciadas. Mi vida ha sido maravillosa, estoy agradecida de que tuve grandes amigas en ella, pero ahora es el momento de decir adiós a este viejo cuerpo y estos viejos huesos . Voy a seguir estando siempre aquí, guiando y viendo lo mejor que puedo... " Con eso, Rarity concluyó en su partida.

Pinkie Pie estaba justo antes de Apple Jack, ni siquiera a un mes y medio de que ella perderia a la última de sus mejores amigas.  
Pinkie Pie, como siempre hizo una broma, incluso en un momento como este.

-"Piensa que las nubes lloverán leche con chocolate?" Y soltó una risita antes de que ella dara una mirada seria a Twilight.  
-"Cuando pienses en nosotros, no te preocupes. Todas te amamos y me duele mucho pensar estarás aquí sola Twilight. No llores. Piensa en todos aquellos grandes momentos. Piensa nosotros como aquellas yeguas jóvenes, no como esto... Sé que puedo hablar por todas y decir que te amamos... más allá de las palabras nos volveremos a ver ¿si? Siempre estaré ahí para ti ..." Pinkie Pie en ello cerró sus ojos para siempre.

Luego Apple Jack les une a su despedida.  
Aquí, llorando mientras sus amigas estaban en sus sueños para toda la eternidad bajo la tierra.  
Lloró hasta que le doliera. Hasta que las lágrimas ya no eran ser capaces de salir.  
Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, sintió una pata en su hombro y rápidamente abrió los ojos esperando ver a algunas de las otras princesas. Pero lo que vió la sorprendió. Su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho mientras miraba a un par de suaves ojos verdes. Apple Jack le sonreía, al igual que el resto de las chicas estaban de pie allí a su alrededor, lo que concluyó en un gran abrazo grupal.  
Sintió el calor y el amor que la rodeaban y lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a ellas.

-"Venimos a decirle Twilight que siempre vamos a estar contigo ..." Apple Jack dijo con palabras en un tono cariñoso.

-"Sí potra tonta! Te amamos por favor no llores!" Sonrió Pinkie Pie.

-"Querida, siempre hemos estado aquí, mirándote. Sólo deseamos que no te sientas de esta manera acerca de nuestro paso. Te queremos mucho y no queremos verte así." Rairty dijo, frotándose el hocico cariñosamente la mejilla de Twilight.

-"Oh, sí, no podríamos dejate sola Espíritus o no, nos quedaremos cerca. " Fluttershy con voz suave dijo.

-"¡Sí! Nunca dejaría tal amigo impresionante solo. Aunque no siempre nos puedas ver, todavía estamos aqui!" Rainbow Dash se rió.

-"Pero, Terrón de azúcar, nuestro tiempo aquí es corto, queremos que sepas que te queremos y que apezar nuestra muerte no nos impide decir que te amamos".

Todas ellas pronto como dicho lo último se desvanecieron, dejando a la Alicornio allí sentada. Su calidez pronto la dejó. Acordarse de ellas y tratar de ser feliz de nuevo.  
Todavía duele, pero sabe que apezar de todo todavía la amaban. Lo suficiente como para agarrar su alma destrozada y lentamente reconstruir, para que ella tenga que dejar el luto.

.

.  
La Amistad fue mágica,  
La Amistad es mágica,  
... La Amistad siempre será mágica.

.

.

Fin

Just a Frog / LyonDz

Gracias por leer, pronto habrá más de esto. 


End file.
